battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Battle of the Bulge
The Battle of the Bulge was the name given to a major German counter-attack launched against US forces in Belgium. 'Bulge' refers to the German penetration of the US lines during the battle. It is featured as a map for Battlefield 1942. Description Conquest This is a large map, based around the town of St Vith. At the start of the game, the US forces are in possession of 5 capturable points, while the Germans only have a single uncapturable base. The German forces must attack the US positions and capture as many as possible. In addition, there are bunkers and an ammunition depot to the west. At the beginning of the round, the Germans start off with 1 heavy tank, multiple light tanks, and an artillery piece, but suffer ticket loss. The US, while having the advantage in tickets, is only equipped with a small number of tanks, most of which are far from the front lines. It comes down to a question of whether or not the superior German armor can make up for the disadvantage in tickets. Equipment Bases American Fuel Supply Depot The American base is on the opposite end of the map from the German HQ. Under Amercan control, it spawns two M4 Shermans, two M3A1s, and an M7 Priest. Under German control, it spawns two Panzer IVs, two Hanomags, and a Wespe. Discounting commando attacks, this is most likely the last point the Germans will capture due to its distance from their main base. BF1942.Battle of the Bulge Allied HQ 9.png BF1942.Battle of the Bulge Allied HQ 8.png BF1942.Battle of the Bulge Allied HQ 7.png BF1942.Battle of the Bulge Allied HQ 6.png BF1942.Battle of the Bulge Allied HQ 5.png BF1942.Battle of the Bulge Allied HQ 4.png BF1942.Battle of the Bulge Allied HQ 3.png BF1942.Battle of the Bulge Allied HQ 2.png BF1942.Battle of the Bulge Allied HQ 1.png American Outpost (1) The outpost across the bridge from St. Vith serves as a spawn point. It features a bunker and spawns nothing other than an M2 Browning or MG42. BF1942.Battle of the Bulge American Outpost 5.png BF1942.Battle of the Bulge American Outpost 4.png BF1942.Battle of the Bulge American Outpost 3.png BF1942.Battle of the Bulge American Outpost 2.png BF1942.Battle of the Bulge American Outpost 1.png St. Vith This is a destroyed town across the river with ruins to provide cover for ambushes and surprise attacks. There is an intact church which lies near to the flag. The flag itself is in the middle of a fortified post with machine guns, barbed wire and sandbags covering the defenders. Despite its usefulness and strategic importance, it doesn't spawn any vehicles. BF1942.Battle of the Bulge St. Vith 6.png BF1942.Battle of the Bulge St. Vith 5.png BF1942.Battle of the Bulge St. Vith 4.png BF1942.Battle of the Bulge St. Vith 3.png BF1942.Battle of the Bulge St. Vith 2.png BF1942.Battle of the Bulge American Outpost 2 1.png American Outpost (2) An outpost just north of St. Vith composed of a small bunker, a small canopy, and the ruins of a building. It spawns a M10 Wolverine under American control or a Tiger under German control. BF1942.Battle of the Bulge American Outpost 2 5.png BF1942.Battle of the Bulge American Outpost 2 4.png BF1942.Battle of the Bulge American Outpost 2 3.png BF1942.Battle of the Bulge American Outpost 2 2.png Windmill The nearest American flag to the German base. It can be seen from the German base. It features a windmill on top of a hill with a few sandbags. Due to its proximity and poor defenses, it's often the first flag to fall. It spawns an M4 Sherman under American control and a Panzer IV under German control. BF1942.Battle of the Bulge Windmill 8.png BF1942.Battle of the Bulge Windmill 7.png BF1942.Battle of the Bulge Windmill 6.png BF1942.Battle of the Bulge Windmill 5.png BF1942.Battle of the Bulge Windmill 4.png BF1942.Battle of the Bulge Windmill 3.png BF1942.Battle of the Bulge Windmill 1.png German Armored Column A large base that spawns four Panzer IVs, a Tiger, and a Wespe. It also cannot be captured by the Americans. BF1942.Battle of the Bulge German Armoured Column 9.png BF1942.Battle of the Bulge German Armoured Column 8.png BF1942.Battle of the Bulge German Armoured Column 7.png BF1942.Battle of the Bulge German Armoured Column 6.png BF1942.Battle of the Bulge German Armoured Column 5.png BF1942.Battle of the Bulge German Armoured Column 4.png BF1942.Battle of the Bulge German Armoured Column 3.png BF1942.Battle of the Bulge German Armoured Column 2.png BF1942.Battle of the Bulge German Armoured Column 1.png Outcomes BULGE